Террария вики:Chat/Logs/15 January 2014
10:19 Приветствую тебя, карательный Мся. 10:19 Kifflom 10:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUvfKtt7m0k Hi 10:24 K.I.F.F.L.O.M. - Kinetic Intelligent Facsimile Fabricated for Logical Observation and Mathematics. 10:26 clear 10:19 Приветствую тебя, карательный Мся. 10:19 Kifflom 10:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUvfKtt7m0k Hi 10:24 K.I.F.F.L.O.M. - Kinetic Intelligent Facsimile Fabricated for Logical Observation and Mathematics. 10:26 clear 10:57 а какой артефакт хорошо урон улчшает ? 10:57 скажити 10:57 а какой артефакт хорошо урон улчшает ? 10:57 скажити 12:08 Что-то interesnoe? 12:11 Всем ку я ток на 5 сек 12:24 Злравстуй 12:29 Ты про кого? 12:29 Вернее кому? 12:30 Про тебя. 12:30 Неужели ты понял в чем была проблема. Я рад. 12:29 Ты про кого? 12:29 Вернее кому? 12:30 Про тебя. 12:30 Неужели ты понял в чем была проблема. Я рад. 12:36 Я в тебе не сомневался 12:45 Человек кое-как похожий на Глеша. 01:00 Привет, Вик 01:00 Здарова, Мси. 01:01 И всем остальным привет=) 01:01 Доброе утро 01:01 Хаки не сработали 12:36 Я в тебе не сомневался 12:45 Человек кое-как похожий на Глеша. 01:00 Привет, Вик 01:00 Здарова, Мси. 01:01 И всем остальным привет=) 01:01 Доброе утро 01:01 Хаки не сработали 01:03 http://store.steampowered.com/app/228380/ Этот день настал. 01:04 Что за игра?... 01:04 Флотач третий. 01:05 Офигеть. 01:05 Ни одного отрицательного отзыва. 01:05 Ага, просто демка, демонстрирующая возможности движка. 01:06 Отрицательных отзывов будет потом. 01:07 Осталось музыку подходящую добавить http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKxSNPR2iXs 01:07 Ударились в стил первой части. 01:07 Я только раб. 01:07 рад*. 01:07 Лолед. 01:18 Dctv ghbdtn 01:19 всем привет 01:19 Lere 13 01:19 На самом деле, "Lere" - набранный транслитом "Дуку". 01:20 Это чойто вы обсуждаете? 01:21 Не. Я вот например видео Мэддисона пересматриваю. 01:22 Гульман-2 01:22 Доку 01:03 http://store.steampowered.com/app/228380/ Этот день настал. 01:04 Что за игра?... 01:04 Флотач третий. 01:05 Офигеть. 01:05 Ни одного отрицательного отзыва. 01:05 Ага, просто демка, демонстрирующая возможности движка. 01:06 Отрицательных отзывов будет потом. 01:07 Осталось музыку подходящую добавить http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKxSNPR2iXs 01:07 Ударились в стил первой части. 01:07 Я только раб. 01:07 рад*. 01:07 Лолед. 01:18 Dctv ghbdtn 01:19 всем привет 01:19 Lere 13 01:19 На самом деле, "Lere" - набранный транслитом "Дуку". 01:20 Это чойто вы обсуждаете? 01:21 Не. Я вот например видео Мэддисона пересматриваю. 01:22 Гульман-2 01:22 Доку 01:38 Мда. Что то тут скучно у вас. 01:38 Может обсудим что-нибудь? 01:39 Ванна готова. 01:39 Почему так долго? 01:39 Мало насосов поставили? 01:40 Проследуйте в комнату с рычагом, активирующим её 01:40 Я ж знать, я обожаю рычаги! 01:40 *типа дернул* 01:40 А вентили? 01:40 Щит. 01:41 Я посмотрел Это. 01:41 А что с вентилями? Ну мы и венили покрутим. 01:41 Что посмотрел, Арбуз? 01:43 Приятного купания. 01:43 *Дыня 01:44 Обзор на Гульман-2 посмотрел? 01:44 (кстати ванна ниче так, теплая) 01:44 И теперь в голове этот припев? 01:44 Всем привет! 01:45 Привет. 01:45 Вышло обновление моего бложика с идеями, налетайте 01:46 Я ушёл) 01:46 Черт, я Нострадамус! 01:46 Я знал, что ты это скажешь. 01:46 Почему? 01:46 Потмоу что я первым делом говорю об обновах? 01:46 Да. Каждый день. 01:46 Это никому не секрет. 01:47 Но как бы то ни было, оцените мои труды) 01:47 Кстати Мси, досуга еще не было?=) 01:48 В субботу почитаю 01:48 Как раз суббота у нас раз в две недели выходной 01:49 А воскресенье? Неужто трудишься как негр? 01:49 Твои слова обижают негров 01:50 Здесь есть негры? Ах да. Есть 01:50 Негры много работают. Они многого добиваются сами. 01:50 Если посмотреть с этой стороны... 01:51 Вот такой вот упоротый график 01:51 ... То я делаю неграм комплимент. 01:51 Негры ничего не добиваются. Добивается их хозяин 01:51 Твои слова обижают негров. 01:53 Хозяин только у псов, пёс. 01:54 Хорошо выдержанная шутка. 01:54 Одобряю=) 01:54 Нигра, ты кому? 01:55 Догадайсяю 01:55 Себе? 01:55 Взгляни на аву, пес. 01:56 Это ты меня типо затралировал? 01:56 А вот это ты сейчас кому?=) 01:56 Псу. 01:57 Его сейчас нету в чате. http://ru.wikies.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%81 01:58 Я облажался кароче. Димитрий великий троль. 01:59 Как говориться - "Вступая в битву словесную, себя не переоцени ты." 01:59 Ну или типа того. 01:59 Что то я такое слышал. 01:38 Мда. Что то тут скучно у вас. 01:38 Может обсудим что-нибудь? 01:39 Ванна готова. 01:39 Почему так долго? 01:39 Мало насосов поставили? 01:40 Проследуйте в комнату с рычагом, активирующим её 01:40 Я ж знать, я обожаю рычаги! 01:40 *типа дернул* 01:40 А вентили? 01:40 Щит. 01:41 Я посмотрел Это. 01:41 А что с вентилями? Ну мы и венили покрутим. 01:41 Что посмотрел, Арбуз? 01:43 Приятного купания. 01:43 *Дыня 01:44 Обзор на Гульман-2 посмотрел? 01:44 (кстати ванна ниче так, теплая) 01:44 И теперь в голове этот припев? 01:44 Всем привет! 01:45 Привет. 01:45 Вышло обновление моего бложика с идеями, налетайте 01:46 Я ушёл) 01:46 Черт, я Нострадамус! 01:46 Я знал, что ты это скажешь. 01:46 Почему? 01:46 Потмоу что я первым делом говорю об обновах? 01:46 Да. Каждый день. 01:46 Это никому не секрет. 01:47 Но как бы то ни было, оцените мои труды) 01:47 Кстати Мси, досуга еще не было?=) 01:48 В субботу почитаю 01:48 Как раз суббота у нас раз в две недели выходной 01:49 А воскресенье? Неужто трудишься как негр? 01:49 Твои слова обижают негров 01:50 Здесь есть негры? Ах да. Есть 01:50 Негры много работают. Они многого добиваются сами. 01:50 Если посмотреть с этой стороны... 01:51 Вот такой вот упоротый график 01:51 ... То я делаю неграм комплимент. 01:51 Негры ничего не добиваются. Добивается их хозяин 01:51 Твои слова обижают негров. 01:53 Хозяин только у псов, пёс. 01:54 Хорошо выдержанная шутка. 01:54 Одобряю=) 01:54 Нигра, ты кому? 01:55 Догадайсяю 01:55 Себе? 01:55 Взгляни на аву, пес. 01:56 Это ты меня типо затралировал? 01:56 А вот это ты сейчас кому?=) 01:56 Псу. 01:57 Его сейчас нету в чате. http://ru.wikies.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%81 01:58 Я облажался кароче. Димитрий великий троль. 01:59 Как говориться - "Вступая в битву словесную, себя не переоцени ты." 01:59 Ну или типа того. 01:59 Что то я такое слышал. 02:04 Что то я гляжу на викии много рассказов пишут, и идей. 02:04 Опять мода пошла. 02:04 Что то я гляжу на викии много рассказов пишут, и идей. 02:04 Опять мода пошла. 02:40 Хай 02:40 доброе утро 02:42 Вип Мифриловая руда#comm-242178 02:48 >۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩Илья۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩ 02:48 Мифриловая руда#comm-233005 02:49 Какой милый мальчик 02:49 Так бы и изнасиловал? 02:50 Нет 02:50 Он же не цветной конь 02:51 Какой отличный ответ. А их что ли можно? 02:53 Да 02:53 Каждый хотел бы ... с Силестией 02:54 Ай белив ай цилл кам инсайд Рейнбов Деш 02:54 Тульпа же 02:54 Ага C: 02:54 Грустный что ли? 02:54 Я? 02:55 Я не знаю как воспринимать этот смайл. Вообще он меня бесит. © 02:55 Оке 02:55 Не буду юзать его 02:56 :c 02:56 Короче, сейчас смотрю "Дария" 02:56 Убергоднота 02:56 Я бы не допускал таких ошибок в слове "говнота". 02:57 Ты смотрел его? 02:58 Мне просто не нравится то, что я не знаю что тебе вообще может не нравиться. Тебе нравится всё подряд. 02:58 Почему? 02:58 Не нравится то, что я не знаю что тебе вообще может не нравиться. 02:58 потому-что он может позволить себе сморозить глупость в чат? 02:59 Мне не нравятся брони 02:59 И AT 02:59 И Скайрим 02:59 И 2ХЛ 02:59 И много чего, что многим нрвится 02:59 нравится* 02:59 Как-то мало. 02:59 Это вор екземпл 03:00 Нужно bolshe. 03:00 Зачем мне рассказывать, про то что мне не нравится 03:01 Запятая не там 02:40 Хай 02:40 доброе утро 02:42 Вип Мифриловая руда#comm-242178 02:48 >۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩Илья۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩ 02:48 Мифриловая руда#comm-233005 02:49 Какой милый мальчик 02:49 Так бы и изнасиловал? 02:50 Нет 02:50 Он же не цветной конь 02:51 Какой отличный ответ. А их что ли можно? 02:53 Да 02:53 Каждый хотел бы ... с Силестией 02:54 Ай белив ай цилл кам инсайд Рейнбов Деш 02:54 Тульпа же 02:54 Ага C: 02:54 Грустный что ли? 02:54 Я? 02:55 Я не знаю как воспринимать этот смайл. Вообще он меня бесит. © 02:55 Оке 02:55 Не буду юзать его 02:56 :c 02:56 Короче, сейчас смотрю "Дария" 02:56 Убергоднота 02:56 Я бы не допускал таких ошибок в слове "говнота". 02:57 Ты смотрел его? 02:58 Мне просто не нравится то, что я не знаю что тебе вообще может не нравиться. Тебе нравится всё подряд. 02:58 Почему? 02:58 Не нравится то, что я не знаю что тебе вообще может не нравиться. 02:58 потому-что он может позволить себе сморозить глупость в чат? 02:59 Мне не нравятся брони 02:59 И AT 02:59 И Скайрим 02:59 И 2ХЛ 02:59 И много чего, что многим нрвится 02:59 нравится* 02:59 Как-то мало. 02:59 Это вор екземпл 03:00 Нужно bolshe. 03:00 Зачем мне рассказывать, про то что мне не нравится 03:01 Запятая не там 03:01 Сорри, клаву сменил, дико неудобно 03:01 Почему бы и нет? Это intersno. 03:01 клава влияет на твоё решение где поставить запятую? 03:02 Да 03:02 найс 03:04 Ну, я дико ненавижу Серию Ассасинс Крид,Батлфилд,Игоры вконтакте турецкие и русские сериалы, прозу Пушкина, "Сияние" Кинга 03:04 Много чего 03:04 Bolshe. 03:05 Лень 03:05 Меня в старбач играть зовут 03:05 Loj'. 03:05 Ponyatno, 'di 'grat'. 03:05 всё от картошки говно 03:06 Суп турист 03:06 Звучит двусмысленно. 03:07 Суп - турист 03:07 Net, 03:07 какие же эти два смысла? 03:07 Не. Не это; 03:07 on pro картошку. 03:07 Смотря что подразумевать под "картошкой". 03:07 wargaming 03:07 Чтобы понять шутку, надо знать или быть White. 03:08 А я люблю сгущенку))))))))))0 03:08 Расизм? 03:08 твои проблемы 03:08 Сейчас не budet. 03:08 быть расистом нормально 03:08 Люблю сырнички и творожочек)))0 03:08 Ехидные блинчики люблю))) 03:08 Чтобы понять шутку, надо не быть Black или Yellow. 03:08 Участник:КККиря 03:08 Нига его ненавидит 03:09 И вовсе не расизм. 03:09 Он хотел написать Ко-ко-ко Киря 03:09 Я не знаю его. 03:09 чип чип чип и дэил 03:09 к нам спешат 03:10 Люблю макароны. 03:10 С подливой(( 03:10 http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83-%D0%BA%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BA%D1%81-%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD 03:10 ККК 03:10 Ponyatno. 03:10 Da 03:11 Ne net. 03:11 Расисты кругом. 03:12 с чего ты взял что тут кругом расисты? 03:12 Чтобы не быть крутым, надо быть Black. 03:12 Я расист, например. 03:13 Я тоже. 03:13 Ненавижу желторотых. 03:13 Не люблю хохлов 03:14 Гениально. 03:14 Никто не любит хохлов. 03:14 Значит меня должны ne lyubit'. 03:15 а зачем тебя любить?ъ 03:15 А кто-то любит? 03:16 Net. Znachit vce pravilno. 03:16 Я нелюблю большую часть 03:16 Есть норм хохлы 03:16 Но их мало! 03:16 Нормальные хохлы те, кто говорит по русски. 03:16 http://ru.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Kolin2000?oldid=13113 03:16 Ибо хохлятский язык ужасен. 03:16 Тобишь, все хохлы. 03:16 Позавчера завезли урайнский перевод для Тф 03:17 >Кулиметчик 03:17 Да нет, мне нравится их язык, он забавно звучит. 03:17 Правки-то там вообще из прошлого. 03:17 Да и хохлы не могут в родной язык ведь. 03:17 2013 год. 03:17 Он уже давно бросил. 03:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dguVwhWAtY 03:18 Теренс и Филип. 03:19 Ужасный перевод. 03:19 Стена озвучивает девочка. 03:19 Украiнский 03:19 сейчас многи не знают разницы между переводом и озвучкой 03:19 многие* 03:19 и озвучку называют переводом 03:19 я не знаю что ты имел ввиду 03:20 но просто для справки 03:20 У анимуфага припекло за прошлый опыт с херовым фансабом? 03:20 я даже и не пытался 03:21 Камень Селестии. (Ничего общего с темой переводов/озвучки) 03:21 я в меру самокритичен что-бы не пытаться озвучить а - не -м 03:22 А, не м. 03:22 И что все так прицепились к этой рогатой летающей лошади? 03:23 Чтобы* 03:23 нет 03:23 Я не тебе. 03:24 ололо я буду песать ниправильна 03:24 'di. 03:24 куда 03:24 http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2014-01/15/d3n3ma4nqluq.jpg Русский перевод. Бессмысленый и беспощадный. 03:25 Kuda-nibud'. 03:25 Это ж анимЭ. 03:25 сам иди 03:25 Net. 03:26 Ti zabodal tak pisat. 03:26 твоё дело 03:26 Я уже забыл про этого animeshnika. 03:27 Маленький еретеки-любители-бурятских-порномультиков. 03:27 любитель* 03:27 еретик* 03:28 Почему я всё время пишу во мн. числе?.. 03:28 Привычка. 03:28 Ti говоришь za него? 03:28 Твой транслит убогий. 03:29 Ponyatno. 03:29 Da 03:29 Пойду короче на плантацию работать, всем пока. 03:29 удачи 03:30 Вы не подумайте, просто mac. Вы не подумайте, самый обычный mac. 03:30 Не подумайте про яблоки, самый обычный mac. 03:30 Мак? 03:30 Биг мак/продукция аппле? 03:31 Mac. 03:31 Вы не подумайте, вовсе не MacDogloveald's. 03:31 О'кей. 03:32 ... 03:32 Да, самый обычный Mac, чёрные крошки, который вкусный. 03:01 Сорри, клаву сменил, дико неудобно 03:01 Почему бы и нет? Это intersno. 03:01 клава влияет на твоё решение где поставить запятую? 03:02 Да 03:02 найс 03:04 Ну, я дико ненавижу Серию Ассасинс Крид,Батлфилд,Игоры вконтакте турецкие и русские сериалы, прозу Пушкина, "Сияние" Кинга 03:04 Много чего 03:04 Bolshe. 03:05 Лень 03:05 Меня в старбач играть зовут 03:05 Loj'. 03:05 Ponyatno, 'di 'grat'. 03:05 всё от картошки говно 03:06 Суп турист 03:06 Звучит двусмысленно. 03:07 Суп - турист 03:07 Net, 03:07 какие же эти два смысла? 03:07 Не. Не это; 03:07 on pro картошку. 03:07 Смотря что подразумевать под "картошкой". 03:07 wargaming 03:07 Чтобы понять шутку, надо знать или быть White. 03:08 А я люблю сгущенку))))))))))0 03:08 Расизм? 03:08 твои проблемы 03:08 Сейчас не budet. 03:08 быть расистом нормально 03:08 Люблю сырнички и творожочек)))0 03:08 Ехидные блинчики люблю))) 03:08 Чтобы понять шутку, надо не быть Black или Yellow. 03:08 Участник:КККиря 03:08 Нига его ненавидит 03:09 И вовсе не расизм. 03:09 Он хотел написать Ко-ко-ко Киря 03:09 Я не знаю его. 03:09 чип чип чип и дэил 03:09 к нам спешат 03:10 Люблю макароны. 03:10 С подливой(( 03:10 http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83-%D0%BA%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BA%D1%81-%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD 03:10 ККК 03:10 Ponyatno. 03:10 Da 03:11 Ne net. 03:11 Расисты кругом. 03:12 с чего ты взял что тут кругом расисты? 03:12 Чтобы не быть крутым, надо быть Black. 03:12 Я расист, например. 03:13 Я тоже. 03:13 Ненавижу желторотых. 03:13 Не люблю хохлов 03:14 Гениально. 03:14 Никто не любит хохлов. 03:14 Значит меня должны ne lyubit'. 03:15 а зачем тебя любить?ъ 03:15 А кто-то любит? 03:16 Net. Znachit vce pravilno. 03:16 Я нелюблю большую часть 03:16 Есть норм хохлы 03:16 Но их мало! 03:16 Нормальные хохлы те, кто говорит по русски. 03:16 http://ru.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Kolin2000?oldid=13113 03:16 Ибо хохлятский язык ужасен. 03:16 Тобишь, все хохлы. 03:16 Позавчера завезли урайнский перевод для Тф 03:17 >Кулиметчик 03:17 Да нет, мне нравится их язык, он забавно звучит. 03:17 Правки-то там вообще из прошлого. 03:17 Да и хохлы не могут в родной язык ведь. 03:17 2013 год. 03:17 Он уже давно бросил. 03:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dguVwhWAtY 03:18 Теренс и Филип. 03:19 Ужасный перевод. 03:19 Стена озвучивает девочка. 03:19 Украiнский 03:19 сейчас многи не знают разницы между переводом и озвучкой 03:19 многие* 03:19 и озвучку называют переводом 03:19 я не знаю что ты имел ввиду 03:20 но просто для справки 03:20 У анимуфага припекло за прошлый опыт с херовым фансабом? 03:20 я даже и не пытался 03:21 Камень Селестии. (Ничего общего с темой переводов/озвучки) 03:21 я в меру самокритичен что-бы не пытаться озвучить а - не -м 03:22 А, не м. 03:22 И что все так прицепились к этой рогатой летающей лошади? 03:23 Чтобы* 03:23 нет 03:23 Я не тебе. 03:24 ололо я буду песать ниправильна 03:24 'di. 03:24 куда 03:24 http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2014-01/15/d3n3ma4nqluq.jpg Русский перевод. Бессмысленый и беспощадный. 03:25 Kuda-nibud'. 03:25 Это ж анимЭ. 03:25 сам иди 03:25 Net. 03:26 Ti zabodal tak pisat. 03:26 твоё дело 03:26 Я уже забыл про этого animeshnika. 03:27 Маленький еретеки-любители-бурятских-порномультиков. 03:27 любитель* 03:27 еретик* 03:28 Почему я всё время пишу во мн. числе?.. 03:28 Привычка. 03:28 Ti говоришь za него? 03:28 Твой транслит убогий. 03:29 Ponyatno. 03:29 Da 03:29 Пойду короче на плантацию работать, всем пока. 03:29 удачи 03:30 Вы не подумайте, просто mac. Вы не подумайте, самый обычный mac. 03:30 Не подумайте про яблоки, самый обычный mac. 03:30 Мак? 03:30 Биг мак/продукция аппле? 03:31 Mac. 03:31 Вы не подумайте, вовсе не MacDogloveald's. 03:31 О'кей. 03:32 ... 03:32 Да, самый обычный Mac, чёрные крошки, который вкусный. 03:33 Чёрные крошки? 03:33 .;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:'.;.:' 03:33 ....;,..,.Весь в крошках Maca. 03:34 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d9/McDonald's_BigMac_ja-3.jpg Этого? 03:34 Ne самый luchshi big Mac. 03:35 Обычный 03:35 RussianTourist ты таким то не трави хДД 03:36 Нормальные люди pokupayut Big Tasty. 03:36 И употребляют luchshi Mac. 03:36 http://blog.edavoda24.ru/uploads/posts/2012-09/1347379616_9a73287a8e3f9bb39661e06.jpg Вот пикча получше. 03:36 Нормальные люди предпочитают Бургер Кинг Макдаку 03:36 Это фейк. 03:37 Это ChezBurgir. 03:37 Нормальные люди пробовали Big Tasty. 03:38 Я вообще таким не питаюсь. 03:38 Ponyatno. 03:38 Da 03:39 Лучше есть борщи, чем какую то там левую химию, верно? 03:40 Какая himiya? Только luchshie fileinie chasti korov. 03:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9rxy0QrjMQ&list=UUzeNlWzAIk-ZElwKPka2oYA&feature=c4-overview 03:43 Всё равно. 03:43 Ну и старьё. 03:46 Старьё, говоришь? 03:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_sY2rjxq6M 03:48 Уже разложилось. 04:34 Всем хай! 04:35 Морозная Вика 04:35 Окей, на этот раз морозная 04:41 Какие языки программирования тебе нравятся? 04:43 VisualBasicБытьМожет? 04:43 HTML)))))))))))) 04:43 04:43 Да по любому паскаль 04:44 Потому-что в школе она врялли что-то другое изучала 04:44 *вряд-ли 04:44 Дождись её присутствия. 04:44 Вряд ли* 04:45 Я - Вика, мне 11 лет, учусь в 5"А" 04:45 Обожаю дефисы 04:46 Ух ты. У нас только в шестом классе начали преподавать математику 04:46 Тьфу 04:46 Чо я несу. Информатику. 04:49 прив 04:49 Kifflom 04:49 кто английский знает отлично? 04:50 я 04:50 что значит 04:50 Кто тебя призвал? 04:50 As conventional fuels were in extremely short supply by late 1944, Lippisch proposed that the P.13a be powered by coal. Initially, it was proposed that a wire-mesh basket holding coal be mounted behind a nose air intake, protruding slightly into the airflow and ignited by a gas burner. Following wind-tunnel testing of the ramjet and the coal basket, modifications were incorporated to provide more efficient combustion. 04:50 ? 04:50 ну так чуть-чуть... 04:50 что это значит? 04:50 Погугли. 04:50 да не, тут статью надо перевести 04:50 гугл в помошь. 04:50 да не, тут статью надо перевести 04:50 ПРОМТ тебе в помощь 04:51 Так, что то про двигатель на угле... 04:51 переводчик, перевод не очень good 04:51 Вика, какие языки программирования тебе нравятся? 04:51 Как обычные виды топлива были в большом дефиците в конце 1944 г., Lippisch предложил 13А питаться от угля. Изначально было предложено, чтобы провод-сетки корзины держа уголь быть установлены за потребление носа воздуха, немного выступает в воздушный поток и поджигается с помощью газовой горелки. После аэродинамической трубе испытания ПВРД и корзины угля, модификации были включены, чтобы обеспечить более эффективное сгорание. 04:51 Ну 04:52 все понятно 04:52 только некоторые слова замени 04:52 Счас помогу 04:52 то есть... эм... все XD 04:52 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lippisch_P.13a 04:52 вота она 04:52 а то видео нашел даже для статьи 04:52 Lippisch решил, что 13А должен питаться от угля. 04:54 ну так что, помжет кто нибудь с переводом? 04:55 Вика, мне твоя помощь нужна. Причем срочно. 04:56 Извиняюсь. В профессии неправильно выразилась. Надо исправить. Это больше хобби. Программирование подразумевается гиковством в комп, и просто немного в компе умением. А дизайн - это просто живопись. 04:56 Что? Зачем? 04:56 Вика, ты знаешь хаскелл? 04:56 А все. Уже не надо 04:56 Изначально было предложено, что ведро с проводами держащее уголь, должно быть установлено между носовым воздушным забором, немного выступающая в воздушный поток и поджигаемая с помощью газовой горелки. 04:56 в личку, бордолван 04:57 Жаль что другие модеры свалили. Кажется они меня подставили. 04:57 Увы я не знаю этот язык программирования 04:57 PascalFree 4 lyfe)) 04:57 Возьми отпуск и ты 04:58 И чо дальше? Кто за вами следить будет? 04:58 ; 04:58 Вика, знаешь ли ты с++? 04:58 народ может уничтожить одного правителя 04:58 Я послежу 04:58 И у меня платина на кону 04:58 надо просить подкрепление XD 04:58 Все олени да раки 04:58 Сам затащу 04:58 Не затащишь 04:59 ВПЕГЕД, НА БАГИКАДЫ! 04:59 Атвичаю шо затащу 04:59 гебята, отпупаем 04:59 Какой отступаем? Ты же танкист, так будь в танке! 05:00 я на бГоневике 05:00 бгоневик замаскигованный под кв-2 05:01 Бревномет меня один раз шотнул 05:02 http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2014-01/15/rt36t96rvfjv.png Есть минут 15 отдыха, пока ману регеню, самое время забежать в РЛ. 05:02 Линейка? 05:03 Да. Решил вот внезапно на лоу-рейты вернуться. 05:03 Правда сервера нормального до Грации не нашел. 05:03 CoolVika96 05:03 Извиняюсь. В профессии неправильно выразилась. Надо исправить. Это больше хобби. Программирование подразумевается гиковством в комп, и просто немного в компе умением. А дизайн - это просто живопись. 05:05 Ясно. 05:05 Ты тогда так не шути. 05:05 Hi - all! 05:06 Я уже хотел попросить тебя взломать сервер пентагона 05:06 Kifflom, Элис 05:06 Не у мя артмоней сломалась, вломать нипалучицца) 05:06 Привет. 05:07 Не плохой Кв-1, но, кв-2 по-лучше будет) 05:08 Каве-1 читерный 05:09 Очень часто рикошетит 05:09 КТО ОБИДЕЛ КВШКУ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:09 злая су-85 05:09 Ты AMX40 вкачай 05:09 ЕЙ НЕ ЖИТЬ 05:13 Аймиксу? 03:38 Ponyatno. 03:38 Da 03:39 Лучше есть борщи, чем какую то там левую химию, верно? 03:40 Какая himiya? Только luchshie fileinie chasti korov. 03:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9rxy0QrjMQ&list=UUzeNlWzAIk-ZElwKPka2oYA&feature=c4-overview 03:43 Всё равно. 03:43 Ну и старьё. 03:46 Старьё, говоришь? 03:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_sY2rjxq6M 03:48 Уже разложилось. 04:34 Всем хай! 04:35 Морозная Вика 04:35 Окей, на этот раз морозная 04:41 Какие языки программирования тебе нравятся? 04:43 VisualBasicБытьМожет? 04:43 HTML)))))))))))) 04:43 04:43 Да по любому паскаль 04:44 Потому-что в школе она врялли что-то другое изучала 04:44 *вряд-ли 04:44 Дождись её присутствия. 04:44 Вряд ли* 04:45 Я - Вика, мне 11 лет, учусь в 5"А" 04:45 Обожаю дефисы 04:46 Ух ты. У нас только в шестом классе начали преподавать математику 04:46 Тьфу 04:46 Чо я несу. Информатику. 04:49 прив 04:49 Kifflom 04:49 кто английский знает отлично? 04:50 я 04:50 что значит 04:50 Кто тебя призвал? 04:50 As conventional fuels were in extremely short supply by late 1944, Lippisch proposed that the P.13a be powered by coal. Initially, it was proposed that a wire-mesh basket holding coal be mounted behind a nose air intake, protruding slightly into the airflow and ignited by a gas burner. Following wind-tunnel testing of the ramjet and the coal basket, modifications were incorporated to provide more efficient combustion. 04:50 ? 04:50 ну так чуть-чуть... 04:50 что это значит? 04:50 Погугли. 04:50 да не, тут статью надо перевести 04:50 гугл в помошь. 04:50 да не, тут статью надо перевести 04:50 ПРОМТ тебе в помощь 04:51 Так, что то про двигатель на угле... 04:51 переводчик, перевод не очень good 04:51 Вика, какие языки программирования тебе нравятся? 04:51 Как обычные виды топлива были в большом дефиците в конце 1944 г., Lippisch предложил 13А питаться от угля. Изначально было предложено, чтобы провод-сетки корзины держа уголь быть установлены за потребление носа воздуха, немного выступает в воздушный поток и поджигается с помощью газовой горелки. После аэродинамической трубе испытания ПВРД и корзины угля, модификации были включены, чтобы обеспечить более эффективное сгорание. 04:51 Ну 04:52 все понятно 04:52 только некоторые слова замени 04:52 Счас помогу 04:52 то есть... эм... все XD 04:52 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lippisch_P.13a 04:52 вота она 04:52 а то видео нашел даже для статьи 04:52 Lippisch решил, что 13А должен питаться от угля. 04:54 ну так что, помжет кто нибудь с переводом? 04:55 Вика, мне твоя помощь нужна. Причем срочно. 04:56 Извиняюсь. В профессии неправильно выразилась. Надо исправить. Это больше хобби. Программирование подразумевается гиковством в комп, и просто немного в компе умением. А дизайн - это просто живопись. 04:56 Что? Зачем? 04:56 Вика, ты знаешь хаскелл? 04:56 А все. Уже не надо 04:56 Изначально было предложено, что ведро с проводами держащее уголь, должно быть установлено между носовым воздушным забором, немного выступающая в воздушный поток и поджигаемая с помощью газовой горелки. 04:56 в личку, бордолван 04:57 Жаль что другие модеры свалили. Кажется они меня подставили. 04:57 Увы я не знаю этот язык программирования 04:57 PascalFree 4 lyfe)) 04:57 Возьми отпуск и ты 04:58 И чо дальше? Кто за вами следить будет? 04:58 ; 04:58 Вика, знаешь ли ты с++? 04:58 народ может уничтожить одного правителя 04:58 Я послежу 04:58 И у меня платина на кону 04:58 надо просить подкрепление XD 04:58 Все олени да раки 04:58 Сам затащу 04:58 Не затащишь 04:59 ВПЕГЕД, НА БАГИКАДЫ! 04:59 Атвичаю шо затащу 04:59 гебята, отпупаем 04:59 Какой отступаем? Ты же танкист, так будь в танке! 05:00 я на бГоневике 05:00 бгоневик замаскигованный под кв-2 05:01 Бревномет меня один раз шотнул 05:02 http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2014-01/15/rt36t96rvfjv.png Есть минут 15 отдыха, пока ману регеню, самое время забежать в РЛ. 05:02 Линейка? 05:03 Да. Решил вот внезапно на лоу-рейты вернуться. 05:03 Правда сервера нормального до Грации не нашел. 05:03 CoolVika96 05:03 Извиняюсь. В профессии неправильно выразилась. Надо исправить. Это больше хобби. Программирование подразумевается гиковством в комп, и просто немного в компе умением. А дизайн - это просто живопись. 05:05 Ясно. 05:05 Ты тогда так не шути. 05:05 Hi - all! 05:06 Я уже хотел попросить тебя взломать сервер пентагона 05:06 Kifflom, Элис 05:06 Не у мя артмоней сломалась, вломать нипалучицца) 05:06 Привет. 05:07 Не плохой Кв-1, но, кв-2 по-лучше будет) 05:08 Каве-1 читерный 05:09 Очень часто рикошетит 05:09 КТО ОБИДЕЛ КВШКУ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:09 злая су-85 05:09 Ты AMX40 вкачай 05:09 ЕЙ НЕ ЖИТЬ 05:13 Аймиксу? 05:19 этому ничтожеству, которое обидело ВКшечку, крупненькую, бронированькую 05:19 один выстрел 05:19 и оно мметаллолом 05:19 м 05:19 какую вкшку? их много 05:19 Ну блин 05:19 Я думал Кулвика кулцхакер и погромист тру 05:20 А она... 05:20 я хакич я читы в жта знайу) 05:06 Не у мя артмоней сломалась, вломать нипалучицца) 05:06 Привет. 05:07 Не плохой Кв-1, но, кв-2 по-лучше будет) 05:08 Каве-1 читерный 05:09 Очень часто рикошетит 05:09 КТО ОБИДЕЛ КВШКУ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:09 злая су-85 05:09 Ты AMX40 вкачай 05:09 ЕЙ НЕ ЖИТЬ 05:13 Аймиксу? 05:19 этому ничтожеству, которое обидело ВКшечку, крупненькую, бронированькую 05:19 один выстрел 05:19 и оно мметаллолом 05:19 м 05:19 какую вкшку? их много 05:19 Ну блин 05:19 Я думал Кулвика кулцхакер и погромист тру 05:20 А она... 05:20 я хакич я читы в жта знайу) 05:36 Грибная броня?curid=174453&diff=379325&oldid=376603&rcid=438758 что за ерунда? 05:37 Привет Геймс 05:38 Оно же действует как зелье невидимости 05:38 зелье невидимости не влияет на мобов 05:38 И броня не даёт полной невидимости 05:39 Привет, Мси 05:39 Тем более 05:40 http://news.rambler.ru/23110116/ 05:40 минекруфт 05:41 Беспредел у АБ вики 05:41 http://ru.angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Файл:Fantasy_girls_26.jpeg 05:41 Совсем уже 05:42 Согласен. Даже без бронелифчика 05:45 Даже mmorpg девки носят бронеливчик 05:45 То восстание подавлено ? 05:45 Давно 05:46 Блог удалён, вожак расстрелян. 05:46 Мда, чувак так верил в свой успех 05:46 Призрачный успех 05:46 Только Еле не надо было вмешаться, он сам себя навредил .. 05:47 В конце там накрутили до сотки на каждый пункт 05:48 Лучше на это со стороны наблюдать 05:49 с попкорном 05:49 Надо продать душу Геймсу чтоб зачеты за второй семестр сдать. 05:51 *********** , либо же да 05:51 В итоге, в том блоге больше всего набрали голоса против вима - 103. Да, мне не стоило вмешиваться в тот блог, и подвергать себя опасности 05:52 Ты же ждал момента, я прав ? 05:53 Я зашел на вики, и увидел революцию, думал, что он не спроста создан, июо я думал, что вим что-то натворил 05:53 Но ошибся. 05:54 Это я еще против не решился крутить. 05:54 Так было бы не интересно. 05:55 А то ведь, РИВАЛЮЦЫЯ получается, провалится. 05:55 придет Бардолван, скажите что я ему в личке написал 05:55 пока 05:55 P.s Хотя не понятно, причем тут был уход killmachine и вим? потом стало ясно, уйти со скандалом. И любовь 05:56 Кстати, пока некоторые восстали, я по очереди собирал юные забаненные души. 05:36 Грибная броня?curid=174453&diff=379325&oldid=376603&rcid=438758 что за ерунда? 05:37 Привет Геймс 05:38 Оно же действует как зелье невидимости 05:38 зелье невидимости не влияет на мобов 05:38 И броня не даёт полной невидимости 05:39 Привет, Мси 05:39 Тем более 05:40 http://news.rambler.ru/23110116/ 05:40 минекруфт 05:41 Беспредел у АБ вики 05:41 http://ru.angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Файл:Fantasy_girls_26.jpeg 05:41 Совсем уже 05:42 Согласен. Даже без бронелифчика 05:45 Даже mmorpg девки носят бронеливчик 05:45 То восстание подавлено ? 05:45 Давно 05:46 Блог удалён, вожак расстрелян. 05:46 Мда, чувак так верил в свой успех 05:46 Призрачный успех 05:46 Только Еле не надо было вмешаться, он сам себя навредил .. 05:47 В конце там накрутили до сотки на каждый пункт 05:48 Лучше на это со стороны наблюдать 05:49 с попкорном 05:49 Надо продать душу Геймсу чтоб зачеты за второй семестр сдать. 05:51 *********** , либо же да 05:51 В итоге, в том блоге больше всего набрали голоса против вима - 103. Да, мне не стоило вмешиваться в тот блог, и подвергать себя опасности 05:52 Ты же ждал момента, я прав ? 05:53 Я зашел на вики, и увидел революцию, думал, что он не спроста создан, июо я думал, что вим что-то натворил 05:53 Но ошибся. 05:54 Это я еще против не решился крутить. 05:54 Так было бы не интересно. 05:55 А то ведь, РИВАЛЮЦЫЯ получается, провалится. 05:55 придет Бардолван, скажите что я ему в личке написал 05:55 пока 05:55 P.s Хотя не понятно, причем тут был уход killmachine и вим? потом стало ясно, уйти со скандалом. И любовь 05:56 Кстати, пока некоторые восстали, я по очереди собирал юные забаненные души. 06:38 ребят, привет всем 06:38 можно вопрос? 06:38 по игре 06:50 Задавай 07:00 сори что поздно, но 07:02 такой вопрос, играть из шлемом спелеолога, или как там его называть не знаю, задолбало, дефенса мало, а хочеться больше, но вещь незаменимая, ведь не надо брать фонариков разных и глов стиков, светит нормально, и вообще крутяк, но вот дефенса мало, однако 07:03 так есть какие то другие вещи, что могут светить так же, и что за вещи? 07:18 Посмотри статья предметы, раздел инструменты, подраздел освещение. 07:21 И что там? 07:25 это долго искать, и неудобно для меня, можно просто сказать название? 08:38 прив 09:21 Ясно. 09:21 Идите спать, ребят. 09:24 Свои претензии, Елисей, подави этой страницей. Участник:ValveHammerEditor/АНДЕРГРАУНД-правила чата 2014 01 15